Problem: Express $0.65$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenth Six tenth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$ The number $5$ is in the hundredths place, so we have five hundredth Five hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{65}{100}$